Various compounds and compositions have been utilized to control a pests but such compounds and compositions have failed to provide a effective control of pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,365 discloses 1-methyl-2-nitro-3-[(3-tetrahydrofuryl)methyl]guanidine as a compound having a control over insects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,189 discloses [2,5-dioxo-3-(2-propynyl)-1-imidazolidinyl]methyl chrysanthemate as an active ingredient of insecticides.